Les humeurs de Yûki Eiri
by Hiniku-chan
Summary: Privé de toutes substances rendant ses jours 'meilleurs', le caractère déjà bien acerbe de Yûki ne s'arrange pas dans le bon sens, et son nouveau slogan est : je suis beau, je suis riche, et je n'ai jamais tort. Compris ! Shûichi n'a qu'à bien se tenir...
1. Et la lumière fût !

**Titre : **Les humeurs de Yûki Eiri.

**Auteur : **C'est qui ! Hini.

**Fandom : **Gravitation.

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation n'est guère à moi. Gloire à Murakami Maki !

**Résumé : **Privé de toutes substances rendant ses jours _meilleurs_, le caractère déjà bien acerbe de Yûki ne s'arrange pas dans le bon sens, et son nouveau slogan est : je suis beau, je suis riche, et je n'ai jamais tort. Compris ! Shûichi n'a qu'à bien se tenir...

**Genre : **humour, romance, shonen-ai, OS.

**Pairing : **Yû/Shû.

**Rating : **T

**Note : **Absente pendant un assez long moment, je reviens vers vous, enfin le site en général. Petite histoire écrite pendant une pause détente, alors que j'allumais une bougie à la mûre et aux épices.

**Note 2 : **Cet OS n'est que le début d'une série ayant pour titre général : Les humeurs de Yûki Eiri.

**Premier OS : **Et la lumière fût !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les humeurs de Yûki Eiri.**

…

_**.**_

**_Chapitre I : Et la lumière fût !_**

Sortant tranquillement de l'ascenseur, se glissant avec aisance entre les portes métalliques, se soustrayant à leurs fermetures coulissantes, Shûichi fouilla activement dans son sac en bandoulière, priant intérieurement tous les cieux de ne pas avoir, par inadvertance, oublié son trousseau de clefs à l'intérieur de l'appartement en s'éclipsant rapidement le matin même.

Sonner à la porte ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Pire encore, il angoissait rien que d'y penser… et il y avait de quoi !

À l'intérieur du logis, un Yûki particulièrement à cran, voire un pitbull enragé. Alors l'obliger à venir lui ouvrir n'était certainement pas une brillante idée, plutôt suicidaire en fait…

La rencontre d'il y a une semaine, entre sa psychologue et son médecin, était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver… selon le blond bien évidement. Lui, sur le coup, avait trouvé ça très bien, il ne pouvait ressortir de cette entrevue que de bonnes choses. Si ça pouvait améliorer sa santé, il ne demandait rien de plus.

Aujourd'hui il comprenait sa grossière erreur.

Ralentir sa consommation de caféine et de sucre n'était pas sorcier. Tout le monde pouvait le faire, même Yûki.

Si cela n'avait été que ça, le monde aurait pu continuer à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour le romancier… mais non !

Interdiction formelle de boire ne serait-ce la moindre goutte d'alcool ! Dur quand on connait le léger penchant de l'écrivain pour la bière. Il suffisait d'ouvrir le frigo pour s'en rendre compte.

Le tremblement de terre était survenu quand on lui avait confisqué son paquet de cigarettes et prescrit à la place des patchs. La nicotine présente dedans devait amplement suffire à pallier ses besoins journaliers.

Dire que son amant n'avait pas été franchement heureux à l'énoncé de leurs dires était un euphémisme. Selon lui, c'était une conspiration à son encontre, un plan machiavélique pour le rendre fou et le faire interner.

Oui, grosse erreur que de priver le blond de ses drogues.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, et soulagé d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Shûichi tourna la clef adéquate dans la serrure. Il était sauvé, enfin pour le moment.

Depuis la privation de toutes ces drogues - qu'il disait bonnes pour lui -, Yûki avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. La moindre broutille, le moindre truc de travers, c'était pour sa pomme, et hors de question de prétendre le contraire, le romancier avait horreur d'être contredit.

Vivre avec son amoureux devenait de plus en plus dur. Un véritable parcours du combattant. C'est lui qui allait finir par péter un câble à la longue.

Il referma doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas alerter le _dragon cracheur de feu maître des lieux_, posa ses clefs sur la petite commode à l'entrée, prit appui dessus et retira ses baskets, pour finir par suspendre son sac à la patère.

Il s'apprêta à actionner l'interrupteur, mais suspendit son geste à la dernière minute. Maintenant qu'il contemplait son environnement, il aperçut la clarté des nombreuses bougies déposées un peu partout dans le couloir.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte et passer à côté de la douce ambiance tamisée qu'elles procuraient au lieu ?

Il avança, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se gorgeant de la senteur épicée qu'elles diffusaient.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il le vit, assis tranquillement sur le canapé de cuir noir, telle une statue impeccablement sculptée, la tête appuyée sur le dossier, fixant le plafond.

La salle était tout aussi éclairée que l'entrée. Les lieux exsudaient de romantisme. C'était tout simplement magnifique de voir comment si peu de choses pouvaient transformer un endroit qui le jour n'avait rien de magique en parfait cocon.

« Je suis rentré, Yûki, lança-t-il dans un léger chuchotis, s'installant lentement à ses côtés.

- Hm… je vois ça. »

Le chanteur mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, alors que Yûki ne daignait le regarder depuis son approche. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et scintillèrent de bonheur.

« Je le savais, je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le romancier, enserrant son cou de ses bras. Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de notre rencontre !

- Tu m'étouffes, sale gamin ! grogna le blond en attrapant les poignets de son jeune amant, le repoussant fermement d'une main sur le thorax.

- Oups… » sourit-il gêné en se massant la nuque.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les lèvres de l'écrivain s'étirèrent imperceptiblement. Il s'ennuyait tellement depuis plusieurs heures, et maintenant que Shûichi était rentré, autant se distraire de façon agréable.

Leur rencontre, hein… Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

« Dans la chambre.

- La chambre ? s'étonna le chanteur en papillonnant des paupières.

- Ton cadeau… »

Oh ! Incroyable ! Il était déjà surpris que son amoureux n'est pas oublié la date de leur rencontre. Alors le fait qu'il crée cette ambiance chaleureuse et qu'il lui offre un cadeau… Il avait du mal à y croire.

Mais bon… les miracles existaient, hein. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Le jeune chanteur se releva d'un bond, impatient de découvrir la surprise qui lui était réservée et se dirigea prestement vers la chambre à coucher, le romancier sur ses talons.

La porte se referma dans un claquement et Shûichi comprit. Il n'y avait jamais eu de présent dans la tête de Yûki, mais une simple partie de saute-mouton, rien de plus, rien de moins. À moins que ce ne soit lui l'offrande…

Les hostilités commencèrent quand les lèvres affamées du blond se posèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme et que ses mains glissèrent sous son jean.

On put entendre au bout de quelques minutes un profond et puissant gémissement résonner le long des murs de l'appartement.

Le cadeau venait d'être déballé et allait être consommé dans les plus brefs délais.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Shûichi s'étira à l'instar d'un chat qui venait de se réveiller, les pieds en pointe.

Faire l'amour avec Yûki était toujours aussi explosif, mais douloureux quand il était en manque de caféine, de nicotine et autres drogues qui peuplaient ses jours, mais valait mieux se taire et ne pas enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondément. Rien de pire que de s'engueuler après une bonne séance de sexe.

Il posa pieds à terre, attrapant un des draps avec lui qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches.

« Je vais prendre une douche », lança-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme de sa vie.

Ce qu'il pouvait être beau à la lumière des bougies cet apollon blond. Il lui sauterait bien dessus encore une fois. La légère brûlure qu'il ressentit le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas une excellente idée, valait mieux attendre pour le moment.

Se faire dominer c'était bien, mais il y avait tout de même des inconvénients. L'inconfort qui subsistait après en faisait partie.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fronça des sourcils.

Des bougies…

Yûki avait-il prévu de prendre un bain de minuit avec lui à la lueur des chandelles ?

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, une fois, deux fois, rien.

« Ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter dessus comme un idiot, soupira Yûki.

- Mais… Yûkiiiiii ! Nous n'avons plus de courant ! geignit-il.

- Et à qui la faute, imbécile ! s'énerva le blond en se relevant à son tour.

- Mais… les bougies…

- Tu croyais quoi ! J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à notre stupide rencontre. »

Une dague en plein cœur n'aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts.

Il comprenait enfin le sens des bougies.

« Tu t'es servi de moi pour passer le temps ! s'offusqua le chanteur.

- Qu'étais-je censé faire d'autre ? Plus de courant donc impossible de recharger ma batterie d'ordinateur. Non mais vraiment… Qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ! Même pas capable de payer une facture d'électricité dans les temps. Faut attendre demain qu'on nous le rétablisse maintenant. Non mais je vous jure ! »

Dire que le romancier était en colère était bien faible en comparaison de l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Furieux était plus juste.

Shûichi fronça des sourcils, les lèvres en forme de o. Son amant l'attrapa par le poignet au même moment, l'obligeant à sortir de la salle d'eau et lui claqua la porte au nez après y être entré.

La facture…

Attendez une minute ! Il s'était mis d'accord, il y a déjà un petit moment, sur un point précis de leur vie en couple.

« Yûki ! cria-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte. Yûki, ouvre-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser ! J'ai payé la dernière facture, c'était donc à ton tour ! Tu m'entends ! Yûki, ouvre cette porte ! Ouvre-la ou sinon je crie encore plus fort ! Tu m'ent…

- La ferme ! » hurla le blond à bout en attrapant Shûichi par l'avant-bras après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée.

Dans un cri effrayé, le jeune homme tomba dans la baignoire, éclaboussant les murs.

« Oh non ! Pas encore, Yûki… J'ai mal partout, pleurnicha le chanteur en essayant de se relever.

- Viens pas te plaindre, sale mioche. Tu l'as bien cherché, alors assume maintenant. »

…

…

Au final, ne jamais contredire un romancier en manque, quel qu'il soit, et surtout ne jamais lui jeter ses erreurs au visage, sous peine de grandes souffrances corporelles.

Yûki est beau, riche et surtout n'a jamais tort, compris !

* * *

**Note de fin :** C'est facile de tout mettre sur le dos des autres quand ça nous arrange. *petit sourire*

* * *

.

**Speech de l'auteur :**

Pour le moment, quatre autres OS viendront se rajouter : soirée mondaine, truc machin chose hanté (fin octobre : halloween), survie et rébellion.

Le fond étant toujours le même , Yûki privé de ses drogues.

Peut-être des reviews, si le coeur vous en dit. Un commentaire : bon, méchant, construit. Un avis ? Une suggestion ? Bref, exprimez-vous. Je suis friande de ces petites choses.

Profil réécrit et un sondage dans le haut de la page : Poll.

Voilà.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.


	2. Soirée mondaine orgasmique

**Titre : **Les humeurs de Yûki Eiri.

**Auteur :** Hini.

**Fandom : **Gravitation.

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation n'est guère à moi. Gloire à Murakami Maki !

**Résumé : **Privé de toutes substances rendant ses jours _meilleurs_, le caractère déjà bien acerbe de Yûki ne s'arrange pas dans le bon sens, et son nouveau slogan est : je suis beau, je suis riche, et je n'ai jamais tort. Compris ! Shûichi n'a qu'à bien se tenir...

**Genre : **humour, romance, shonen-ai, OS.

**Pairing : **Yû/Shû.

**Rating : **T

**Note :** Cette gamme est faite avec plus ou moins de sérieux. Elle est surtout ici pour m'alléger l'esprit.

**Second OS : **Soirée mondaine orgasmique ou la palme de la superficialité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les humeurs de Yuki Eiri.**

**...**

**.**

**Chapitre II : Soirée mondaine orgasmique **

**ou **

**La palme de la superficialité.**

Du bruit à n'en plus finir, des gens hypocrites au-delà du possible et un dégoulinement de superficialité dont il se serait bien passé et à vous en donner la nausée en voyant une majorité des femmes présentes, si pas toutes, arborer leur plus belle robe et leurs plus belles parures de bijoux, se dandinant telles des pintades désarticulées sur des talons ridiculement trop hauts.

Voilà ce dont Yûki était entouré depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, et si jusqu'à présent il gardait un semblant de calme en restant assis à cette table dans une pose qui se voulait décontractée : une jambe par-dessus l'autre et un bras sur le dossier de la chaise vide à ses côtés, la main posée sur la table et pianotant frénétiquement une mélodie, encore inconnue jusqu'ici, était assez pour montrer son état d'agacement avancé à ceux qui le connaissaient un tant soi peu pour décrypter ses humeurs, comme le jeune homme face à lui.

Chez ce dernier justement, ce n'est pas l'agacement qui transparaissait, mais un profond ennui. La petite moue boudeuse était là pour l'en persuader.

Si au début Shûichi s'était montré heureux de se rendre à cette soirée organisée par N.G Production, il avait très vite déchanté en ne voyant aucun de ses amis.

Hiro, Ryuuichi, Noriko et même le jeune Suguru que le chanteur commençait à apprécier certains jours. Personne. Ils avaient tous trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir. Même le fou de la gâchette n'était pas dans les parages.

_Pour une fois qu'ils font quelque chose d'intelligent ceux-là._

Faire du chantage à autrui était mal... Pas pour le claviériste de génie qu'était Tohma. Ce manipulateur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le menacer, _gentiment_, bien évidement, de lui envoyer Mika pour les trois derniers mois de sa grossesse s'il ne venait pas.

Il avait donc dit oui, de peur de voir sa très chère sœur débarquer pour s'installer dans son appartement. Il devait déjà supporter les sauts d'humeur constants de Shûichi -voir son appartement à la limite de l'inondation à cause des larmes et ses murs se fissurer à cause de la boule de nerfs qu'était l'énergumène aux cheveux roses étaient déjà une épreuve en soi-, mais si en plus il devait gérer Mika.

Non ! Définitivement, non ! Puis quoi encore... On l'avait déjà privé de ses clopes et de tout le reste, alors hein, fallait pas abuser non plus.

_Il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter tout de même ! À croire qu'on veut ma mort..._

Le vocaliste avait essayé d'engager la conversation, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il avait craqué. Le jeune homme racontait tout et n'importe dans le seul but de se distraire, il l'avait donc rembarré avec son légendaire cynisme et des mots dont le tranchant était comparable aux plus fines lames de katanas.

Il soupira las. Ce qu'il faisait chaud, c'était incroyable et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'air ambiant. Shûichi venait de déboutonner un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise noisette, s'éventant vainement de sa main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire cet idiot ? Un strip-tease. Comme si les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas suffisants.

« - Yûki, j'ai chaud et je m'ennuie ! pleurnicha le jeune homme, affalé dans son siège, les bras ballants.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Supporte en silence comme les autres ou trouve-toi une distraction. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais le romancier le devança.

« - Autre que m'emmerder », grogna-t-il. « Ça ne m'enchante pas d'être ici et de jouer les sociables avec des gens que je connais pas et dont la vie ne m'intéresse absolument pas, mais si en plus je dois supporter ton babillage incessant, ce n'est pas la peine. Alors soit tu te tais ou tu dégages à une autre table. C'est clair ou il faut que je me répète pour que le si peu de neurones qui te restent enregistre le message ? »

Le leader et chanteur des Bad Luck se tassa dans sa chaise sous le regard meurtrier de l'écrivain. Privé de cigarettes et d'alcool, le blond était mille fois plus effrayant qu'à l'ordinaire. Un véritable bulldog enragé, prêt à mordre à la première occasion.

Telle une poupée robotisée, il hocha plusieurs fois la tête en signe de compréhension.

Si Yûki devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il préférait éviter d'être dans les parages, mais s'il quittait cette table... Qu'allait-il faire ? Où se rendrait-il ? et surtout pour parler à qui ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Comme l'avait dit son amant, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience ou trouver une distraction sans pour autant l'embêter.

Mais quoi ? Là était toute la question.

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, recherchant ce qui pourrait égayer son humeur et peut-être celle de son amoureux. Il devait bien avouer que les soirées de ce genre n'étaient pas son truc non plus. Les personnes présentes étaient trop fades à son goût. Personne ne brillait assez pour éveiller son intérêt. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son idole ne faisait pas acte de présence ce soir.

C'était d'un ennui... à en tomber à la renverse.

Il entendit soudainement quelques gloussements dans son dos et sentant un potentiel danger approcher, il se leva rapidement, préférant s'éclipser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il vit son amant se raidir à son tour, en voyant ce qu'il n'osait regarder : un troupeau d'autruches en approche.

« - Où comptes-tu aller, grommela sourdement le blond, ses sourcils se fronçant. Si tu me laisses seul avec ces stupides femmes, je te le ferai regretter par la suite.

- Mais...

- Assieds-toi, Shûichi ! » ordonna-t-il en les voyant s'approcher.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter cet acharnement sur ma personne,_ maugréa intérieurement le romancier.

Il se redressa sur son siège, à l'instar de Shûichi, droit comme un piquet, priant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait -un certain nombre soi-disant passant- de passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses hyènes.

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol et le nuage sombre au-dessus de la jolie tête blonde de Yûki s'accentua. Shûichi déglutit nerveusement sous la force de l'électricité planant dans l'air.

Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cet enfer... L'horreur !

« - Yûki-san », minauda une des nombreuses trentenaires du groupe, celle assise à son côté gauche, battant outrageusement des cils au bel apollon blond.

Le chanteur serra les dents. Fallait croire qu'il était invisible...

« - Je suis ravie de vous voir à cette petite soirée, je suis Kuragi-san, sourit-elle en collant son énorme poitrine au bras de l'homme de ses rêves. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un aussi bel homme que vous. »

Un des sourcils de Shûichi se contracta.

_Sale dindon ! C'est mon homme !_ vociféra intérieurement le chanteur, s'imaginant planter une fourchette dans les seins siliconés de cette bimbo brune pour les faire dégonfler.

Elle se frottait contre son bras, bougeant son opulente poitrine sous son regard, alors que les autres souriaient comme des demeurées, mouillant leur petite culotte comme de vulgaires nymphos en manque.

Yûki était à lui ! Lui seul !

Comment détourner l'attention d'une femme qui n'avait rien de naturel...

« - Beaux bijoux que vous avez là, Kuragi-san, » sourit Shûichi en portant sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres.

Toutes tournèrent la tête vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence.

« - N'est-ce pas, s'amusa-t-elle en tournant une mèche brune autour de son index. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt riche. »

_On se demande grâce à qui..._

Toutes pouffèrent.

« - J'adore votre pendentif ! couina la rousse en bout de table.

- Moi aussi, » répondit fièrement la brune en jouant avec le gros cœur en diamant niché entre ses seins.

Le chanteur reposa son verre, et capturant le regard de l'écrivain, traça lentement les courbes du verre, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres qu'il perdit aussitôt quand la jeune femme brune posa une main sur l'avant-bras du blond.

La voilà qui revenait à la charge.

« - Avez-vous vu ma belle bague ? » s'extasia-t-elle en agitant sa main gauche devant les yeux des autres occupantes de la table.

Les nombreuses femmes piaillèrent avec extase devant le bijou scintillant : un ambre qui recouvrait quasiment la totalité de son auriculaire.

« - N'est-elle pas splendide, » soupira Kuragi-san en caressant lentement le bras de Yûki.

Shûichi était à deux doigts de l'étrangler, mais se ravisa et avança lentement la main vers la pierre précieuse. Il se sentait étrangement attiré. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait les yeux de son amant.

Au moment où la milliardaire comprit ses intentions, elle ramena rapidement sa main contre elle.

Ne fallait surtout pas que des mains ne lui ternissent l'éclat de son somptueux joyau.

« - Absolument magnifique ! s'extasièrent les autres femmes.

- Je sais, je sais, ne soyez pas jalouses très chères, » s'amusa-t-elle en agitant sa main devant son visage.

Shûichi soupira intérieurement. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était absolument pas à sa place parmi tant de futilité.

Leurs vêtements, leurs bijoux, leurs paroles, leurs comportements... c'était trop. Elles en faisaient beaucoup trop, surtout cette Kuragi. Où était passé le naturel, la simplicité ? Se comportait-on vraiment ainsi quand on était riche à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ?

« - C'est la bague que Seijiro m'a offerte à Singapour l'an dernier. »

Un 'oh' collectif fit écho à ses dires.

« - Et ma montre, vous l'avez certainement remarquée, » lança-t-elle.

Elle tendit son bras devant l'assemblée, montrant fièrement son poignet garni.

« - Oh oui ! Ravissante ! ronronna une fausse blonde un peu trop maquillé.

- Sublime, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à Rome. Il y a environ... huit mois si mes souvenirs sont correctes. »

Une salve de 'Ah' s'en suivit.

« - Et mon bracelet ! rit-elle en tendant l'autre bras. Il me l'a offert aux Maldives, il y a de cela six mois.

- Vous avez énormément voyagé, Kuragi-san, » sourit Shûichi, essayant tant bien que mal de s'intéresser au sujet de la table : les nombreux bijoux d'une femme grâce à la fortune de son pauvre mari septuagénaire.

Sous la table, il venait de retirer une de ses chaussures, frottant lentement ses orteils contre le sexe de Yûki.

« - N'est-ce pas très cher, sourit-elle, prenant des grands airs de diva. Tout ça aux frais de mon vieux mari. »

Toutes les femmes présentes rirent de bon cœur.

Ah ça, il l'avait bien compris. Le chanteur soupira. Pauvre homme... Sa jeune épouse profitait du luxe et de la renommée qu'il lui offrait, se moquant ouvertement de lui devant ses comparses. Honteux.

« - Comment trouvez-vous ma robe ? A couper le souffle, hein. »

Comment pouvait-on de façon journalière supporter une telle femme ? Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses grands airs. De plus, elle se collait à son amant telle une moule à son rocher. Il était à deux doigts de mordre.

Il repoussa lentement sa chaise et se releva, ses lèvres ne se séparant pas de son sourire, alors que son amant le fusillait du regard, pas très heureux qu'il se soit soudainement arrêté dans son petit massage.

Les gens ne le prenaient jamais au sérieux, et pour cause, il trouvait beaucoup plus distrayant de jouer les idiots, bien que des fois il ne le fasse pas toujours exprès. Il préférait quand on ne le prenait pas sérieusement. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser leur idée toute faite sur son idiotie. C'est qu'il en avait dans le ciboulot, pas des tonnes, certes, mais suffisamment pour ne pas être con et pouvoir se faire une idée sur certaines personnes. Et là...

« - Désolé, mesdames, fit-il en s'inclinant poliment vers elles, je vais devoir vous laisser. Vos bijoux, votre apparence, c'est tellement superficiel que j'en ai mal à la tête, et ne parlons pas de votre hypocrisie. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. »

Sans demander son reste, il s'éloigna.

Plusieurs chuchotèrent entre elles, outrées qu'on se permette de leur parler ainsi, surtout un jeune garçon qui ne connaissait manifestement rien à la vie. Yûki, quant à lui, était fier que Shûichi les remette à leur place. Il aurait aimé le faire, mais la menace de Tohma planait au-dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès, le gardant de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il se devait de rester calme... surtout avec le pied de Shûichi glissant sournoisement sur son entrejambe vêtu.

Shûichi revint rapidement et sans rien demander à qui ce soit, se baissa sous la table avant de se relever.

« - Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, j'avais juste oublié ma chaussure, » sourit-il en l'agitant, avant de s'éclipser de nouveau.

Un claquement de langue venant de Kuragi-san retentit, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« - Yûki-san, pourquoi vivez-vous donc avec cet enfant prétentieux ? Que vous apporte-t-il de bien ? Il fait votre ménage, les repas ? Vous auriez tellement plus à gagner avec l'une d'entre nous. Si vous voyiez ce dont je parle. »

Ses yeux ambre s'étrécirent dangereusement.

Prétentieux, Shûichi, non mais elle s'était pas regardée avec sa poitrine ridiculement trop grosse, son visage recouvert d'au moins six couches de fond de teint. Personne n'avait le droit de se permettre de dénigrer son jeune amant, à part lui, ça va de soi. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette stupide bimbo !

« - Ce qu'il m'apporte, sourit-il charmeur, et bien... Figurez-vous qu'avant de venir ici, nous avons fait l'amour pendant presque deux heures, je vous laisse imaginer le nombre d'orgasmes que ça peut faire. »

Il se releva à son tour, s'arrachant de la prise de la brune. Elles le regardèrent toutes, surprises, tantôt blanches, tantôt rouges, leurs bouches entrouvertes.

« - D'ailleurs, je viens de voir mon amant se rendre aux toilettes privées et une érection à calmer... Vous savez la libido d'un homme ça n'attend pas, quoique avec vos maris vous devez avoir du mal à comprendre où je veuille en venir. De plus, Shûichi n'est pas particulièrement patient, et moi non plus. »

Il s'éloigna, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, s'amusant de leur visage horrifié en faisant soudainement le rapprochement entre la chaussure et l'érection, attrapant au passage deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau du serveur passant à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme était peut-être un piètre cuisinier, un homme de ménage peu compétant en comptant le nombre de babioles qu'il avait dû jeter, mais quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour... Le chanteur était tout simplement parfait.

Peu importe les dires de Tohma et ses futures représailles.

Les pimbêches méritaient qu'on les remette à leur place.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture. Une review ?

Toujours le même sondage sur la page de mon profil : 'Quel genre d'histoires aimez-vous lire sur le site ?'

Pour le moment le YAOI est en tête, on se demande bien pourquoi... XD


End file.
